The cool one and the shy one
by Mr. Miller
Summary: after performing in the international music awards, the boys and girls head back home and all of them are expecting their same life routine as before but, for one certain trouble making Chipmunk won't be the same because he falls in love with one of the Chipette's that he thought she wasn't his type so, he wants to tell her but, his brother loves her.(ENJOY AND REVIEW):)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Unexpected feelings**

 **Hello guys, for those of you who don't know, if you have read my Reaching for love story, there is a part 2 now so feel free to check it out. Anyway, I you all will enjoy this story.**

 **Alvin's pov**

After surviving being on that island, we were heading back from the international music awards and on our way there, after pulling that prank of announcing the passengers to press that button, I was grounded for five months, which really annoyed me because, the ride was so boring and I wanted to have a little fun but, at the same time boredom wasn't the only thing I was feeling. 3 months ago, I have started to get an usual feelings for Jeanette like it started before Dave announced that we were going to the international music awards, my whole family had the flu except for Jeanette and I we did not catch the flu, but my brothers, and even Dave caught it so, Dave did not want for us to catch it so he went to the extreme for not us not getting it that, he built us a tree house in the backyard and told us that we had me and Jeanette had to live there for a couple of days. Jeanette did not mind living there for a few days, but me, I hated the idea, but at the same time I did not want to get the flu, so I accepted. On the first night that me and Jeanette was in the tree house, she was all talkative but then I started to tell her jokes and funny stories about me and my brothers when me and my brothers were babies. Also, every time I told her a joke, she laughed, which totally surprised me because no one laughs at my jokes, not even Brittany the girl who I don't have feelings for anymore. Now I was sitting by myself and Brittany was sleeping on my shoulder, which I did not mind also, I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop staring at Jeanette who was sitting next to Simon. "Why am I feeling this, I have only felt like this when I met Brittany but, why is this happening to me with Jeanette. I mean I have known her for quite a while now, so why am feeling this?" I questioned in my mind. By the way we are in a plane making our way back home and I was a bit disappointed that, our vacation didn't turn out like how we planned it to be and now we are returning to the usual life with boring school and homework's. "Ugh, it would've been so awesome if vacations could last forever" I whispered to myself.

Another thing I forgot to mention was, when we were back at the island and Simon's personality changed when he was bitten by that spider, I was feeling Jealous when he was dancing with Jeanette in the rain. And now that three months have passed, I have realized that feelings for Jeanette were born inside of me and I kills me to not tell her, like I want to tell her what I feel about her but, at the same time don't because my brother Simon is in love with her so, I don't want to take the girl of his dreams. An hour has passed and Brittany was now waking up, yawns and speaks "oh boy I'm so tired, how about you?" she asked beaming over joy. "Um, not really, just a bit hungry, that's all," she then raises her hand and calls for the flight attendant "um, excuse me miss" the lady notices her, she comes over and asks "yes, how can I help you?" Brittany thinks for a minute while rubbing her chin and asks, "could you bring us two plates with waffles?" the lady nods and leaves. "Why did you that for?" I asked her confused and she answers, "well, I don't want to be hungry anymore and besides I'm hungry as well" she informed.

By the way, I can tell that Brittany likes me because she has been so nice to me since she and her sisters moved in with us. Unlike the first time that I met when she was rude, she has been so nice to me that I can't even tell if Brittany is still in her body like it's like she was controlled by another personality and the mean side of her was sealed away. But this new Brittany, I just the feel the same way for her as I did with the old Brittany. And two days ago, she asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with her and I said sure because she her smile was so innocent that I just couldn't no and, I did not want to reject her because later I would feel guilty.

Now back with Jeanette, she was staring at the food the flight attendant was bringing to us and she looked hungry. "Here are the waffles" she said while handing us two plates. "Yum let's eat" said Brittany was already digging in her food but I did not start, instead I was staring at Jeanette who was staring at my plate but then she noticed me staring at her and she looked away. Then I saw my brother Simon get up from his seat and was headed towards the restroom. after thinking for a minute, I decided to be a gentleman which I usually wasn't and I got up from my seat and went over to where Jeanette was. "Hey Jean um, would you like some waffles?" she smiled in embarrassment and answers "uh no thanks Alvin, I'm not hungry" but I did not believe her so, I sat next to her and slowly turned her head with my right thumb to face me and I tell her "Jean please eat something, I can tell that you're hungry so, you might as well accept these waffles because, I will not stop in insisting so, please eat something" Jeanette smiles which made her eyes shine and asks "but what are you going eat?" and I gave her a warm smile which revealed my dimples and say "don't worry about me, right now I only care about you not going hungry" she then accepts the plate and kisses me on the cheek which shocked me because Jeanette is a shy girl and she has never done that with other guys, not even Simon. I then tell her "you're welcome and if you need anything jus-" I was interrupted by my brother Simon, who was back from the restroom and says, "Alvin what are you doing in my seat?" I sigh in annoyance and say, "sorry Simon, I was just giving Jeanette some waffles because she looked hungry" Simon chuckles and says, "since when do you care about others than yourself?" I was about to say something back but then I hear Dave who was sitting next to Theodore on my left saying, "Alvin go to your seat" and I obeyed him because I did not want to get another month of being grounded.

 **What did you guys think about this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thinking of you**

Alvin went back to his seat and as he was sitting down, he noticed Brittany giving him a curious while having a bit of syrup running down her lips "What" asks Alvin as he pulled he pocket knife that he used to free Jeanette from Zoe out of his pocket. "what did you say to Jean and why did you give her your food?" and Alvin replies "oh, because she was hungry and I would rather for me to go hungry than her" Brittany whipped off the drip of syrup from her lips and then she playfully punches Alvin shoulder and says "aww, thanks for being so kind to my sister" Alvin gives her a friendly smirk and then he stares at his pocket knife. Brittany notices the pocket knife in his lap and tells him "oh I forgot to thank you for saving my sister as well" then she gently kisses but in Alvin's mind he says _"Oh Britt, I can feel that you love me and I can tell that you'll tell me sooner or later but, I don't feel the same way for you anymore like the feelings I felt for you when we met are gone and now those feelings are back but this time, is not for you it's for Jean. I just hope that whenever you find out that I don't love you and instead I love Jeanette, you'll take it well"_ Alvin gives her another friendly smile and in a few minutes, he was feeling sleepy so, he puts the pocket knife back in to his pocket and decides to take a nap.

3 hours later

"Alvin, Alvin wake up were here" informed Dave as he carried the Chipmunks and the Chipette's bags but, Alvin still doesn't wake up so, he turns to Brittany says, "hey Brittany, could you wake him up for while me and the others carry our stuff in to the airport" Brittany hands Dave a magazine that she was looking at of herself and answers "sure Dave, leave him to me" then Dave walks away. An evil grin forms on Brittany's face as she stared at the sleeping Alvin. she approaches him and takes a deep breath "HEEEYY ALLVVVVIIINNN IT'S TIME TO GOOOOO" Alvin jumps from his seat and says, "I'm sorry Dave, I didn't mean to it, it was all Simon's idea and-" Alvin looks around looking if Dave was in sight but instead he sees a Chipette who was laughing while hugging her stomach. "Ha ha very funny Brit" mentions Alvin as he rubbed his eyes. "sorry, I just had to get you because got all us lost and stranded on that island" says Brittany as she gave Alvin and innocent smile. "it's alright, I'll have plenty of time to prank you back even better" Alvin mentioned as he started to walk to the exit of the plane. "not if I prank first so hard that you'll give up your pranking hobbies" whispered Brittany as she saw him walk away.

The family went in the airport and were now waiting for a taxi that Dave called. Honk a car got the families attention and when they saw what car was it, they noticed it wasn't the taxy that they were waiting for but, instead three people came out of the vehicle and were now running to Dave. The Chipmunks felt like crying from happiness because those people were Toby, Julie the Chipmunks homeroom teacher and Claire. Dave was almost out of air because they were giving him a tight hug and then toby says "Dave, man we were so worried about you all. We tough that none of you would ever be found again" Dave starts to sob for seeing his family and friends because, when he thought that he, his sons and daughters would never make it out alive from that island. "guys, how did you guys know about us disappearing?" asks Dave as he tried to breath and Toby answers "the captain called me and told me what happened so, me and Julie went to your house to look for any clues that would reveal your whereabouts but, right when we were about to go in, we were stopped by this chick here" toby points at Claire who was covering her face with her hand from embarrassment. "because we were in such a rush to get in to your house that, I left the extra keys that you gave me when I babysat the Chipmunks when you were at the hospital that, I started to kick the door down but, Clair thought that we were trying to break in and rob the place but then we told her who we were and she told us who she was. after that we told her why we were in such a rush. We kept in touch and soon we were informed that rescue helicopter located y'all and told us that you were in the airport and here we are" Dave was stunned and feeling a bit guilt for not noticing that she was standing in front of him the whole time and was stunned because he hasn't seen Claire for years. Toby and Julie hug the Chipmunks and the Chipette's as well.

The family lets go off Dave and now Dave is staring at Claire and says, "it's so nice to see you again" Claire chuckles and then she hugs Dave. "I missed you also, I heard about you having daughters as well now" Claire releases Dave and now she looks at Brittany, then Jeanette and lastly Eleanor. "girls, I would like you all to meet Claire Wilson" Claire gets on her knees and shakes each of the Chipette's hand. "I'm Brittany, this is my sister Jeanette and this is my baby sister Eleanor" Claire admires the sight of the Chipette's and says "my, you all are gorgeous" causing the Chipette's to blush. "well, let's go home and when we get there, you all will get a special welcome back party" says Julie as she took a bag from Dave's have. "HURRAY" cheers Alvin as he quickly makes his way to the car.

Jeanette was about to sit next to Alvin but, Brittany tells her "um Jean, I want to sit there" Jeanette nods and sits next to Simon. Alvin was disappointed that Jeanette didn't sit next to him and he was a bit Jealous as well because she sat next to Simon. As they were all in the vehicle, they were making their way home and on the ride Toby while driving asks "hey Dave, weren't there other people who are Ian and Zoe trapped in that island with you all?" Dave who was putting looking at a picture that he took out from his wallet. "yeah, about them?" asks Dave while not looking away from the picture and the toby asks him "well, where did they go" Dave looks away from the photo and stares at toby. "Ian got on another plane with Zoe" responds Dave as he looked at the photo again. Toby quickly snatches the photo from his hands and gasps "What's this?" and as Dave was annoyed he answers "it's a picture of me, the Chipette's Zoe and Ian in the rescue helicopter. We took it before went our separate way" Claire who was sitting behind Dave asks, "but Dave, isn't Ian your ex best friend?" then Dave nods and responds, "not anymore like, even though he was a jerk to me, my boys and my girls, I still see him as a stubborn friend" causing the Chipmunks and the Chipette's to gasp.

The big family made it home and when they went in, they noticed a huge cake on a table, plates with chicken breasts, macaroni and rice, they saw balloons and a big "welcome back" sign hanging from the ceiling. "YUUUMM" cheers Theodore as he made his way to the table.

Everyone sits on the huge table except for Jeanette who made her way to her sisters, and the Chipmunks shared room. Five minutes later, everyone was eating and Simon was curious to why Jeanette hasn't sat down with them to eat but then he figured that she was probably tired and wanted to get some sleep so, he gets another plate and puts food in it saving it for Jeanette so she can eat it later. Meanwhile, Alvin was worried about her absence so, he stops eating and makes his way to the direction she went.

As he was walking, he heard some soft groans coming from somewhere and the door to his shared room was open. He decided to check his shared room and when he approached it, he peeked inside but she wasn't in there so, he was about to go back to where the other were but, he heard the grans again. this time he noticed that it was coming from the bathroom therefore he approached it. "oouch" it was Jeanette's voice and Alvin didn't want to get in to deep trouble if he barges in during her private time but, he could tell that she was in pain so, he opened the door slowly.

He looked in and saw Jeanette laying on the floor holding her stomach while her shirt was lifted. "Jean are alright?" asks Alvin as he left the door open and approached her. she quickly puts her shirt down and her blood boils and says, "Alvin get out here Now" Alvin was a bit stunned by her reaction because Jeanette was neve angry girl. "please Jean tell me what's wrong" begs Alvin as he kneeled before her. "I SAID GET OU-" Jeanette was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach so, she starts to cry softly. Alvin extremely worried asks her "Please, Please tell me what's wrong" Jeanette while shaking decides lifts her shirt halfway which Horrifies Alvin because of a huge scar that she had by her belly button. "don't I know what to do" remarks Alvin as he jumped on to the sink and grabs a hydrogen peroxide that was about his size throws it off the sink. He opens the lid and pours a little bit on to his hands and the he rubs his hands together.

"Jean, this might sting so, be prepared" Jeanette nods as she was holding her stomach. Alvin gently rubs some of the hydrogen peroxide for infections on her stomach. Jeanette's eyes went wide and was about to scream but, Alvin prevents that by hugging her face which makes her scream on his jacket preventing her from screaming loudly. About a minute later, the sting stops and she was feeling a little bit better so Alvin release her and as she pulled her shirt back down she whispers, "thanks and I'm sorry yelling at you" Alvin dries his hands with his sweater and responds, "no problem and by the way, how did you get that?" Jeanette sits Chris cross then she rubs her belly and answers "remember when Zoe was pulling me with that string and you saved me?" Alvin nods and she continues "well, when she was pulling me, she caused for me to get a hug scratch from the fallen tree and I didn't want anyone to notice so, as we all went to the boat, I found a puddle of mud and I decided to cover the wound in my belly rubbing some of the mud on me and now it really hurts" Alvin gives her a sympathetic look and then they there was silence.

They both stand up and were looking at each other's eyes and Alvin was about to touch her lips with his but, he was Interrupted by someone in the door way saying "finally, I have found you two, everyone is asking where you two are, let's go" says Brittany as she was licking off some cake from her fingers. Both Alvin and Jeanette nod and as they were walking, Jeanette decided to thank Alvin once more so, she kissed him on the cheek again which made him blush and she whispers, "thanks again" Alvin chuckles as they made it to the table where everyone else was.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello guys, I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far also, after I'm done with this story, I might stop making Alvin and the Chipmunks stories for a while but, I'll still be making stories for other things**.

When they entered the living room, they noticed that everyone was finished eating because they were throwing plates away and Claire was passing out some cake. Alvin went to his seat which was next to Brittany's and continues eating meanwhile, Jeanette takes a seat next to Simon. "here Jean, I saved this for you" says Simon as he hands her a plate with a napkin covering the food. "Thanks Si" she replies as she takes off her glasses and cleans them with her shirt. While Alvin was eating, he got a glimpse of Jeanette's gorgeous eyes without glasses which amazed him because she looked extremely gorgeous without them. Jeanette puts her glasses back on and then begins to eat as Simon gets up and was about to head to the couch but suddenly, there was a knock on the door so, when he jumps on the door knob and opens it, a bunch of reporters barge making Simon fly across the living room and they ask "Mr, Seville how long were you and your kids on that island, hey look it's Alvin Seville, hey Alvin could you tell us about your experience being stuck on that island?" Dave was extremely irritated by them just coming in without permission and interrupting their family moment. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but, right now we can answer any of your questions. Maybe later so, please leave now" demands Dave as he points to the door.

The reporters still don't leave which irritates Dave even more causing him to lose his patience and he was about to yell but, Alvin steps in and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you all want some answers, then please as me outside because right now my family are busy so, let's go" Alvin jumps on one reporters shoulder, then another and now he out the door way and was on top of Dave's Car. All the reporters leave and Dave was about to close the door but, not before giving Alvin a thumb up.

Now back inside the house, Toby, Julie and Claire were getting ready to leave. "Well, thanks for the wonderful surprise you all" mentions Dave as he waves at them leaving. "no problem Dave, were so glad that you, the boys and the girls are safe and are now home" says Claire as she opens the door of the entrance. "later Dave" says Toby as he walks out with Julie and then Claire waves at Dave and leaves as well. Dave was about to where his sons and daughters were but then, remembers that Alvin was still outside during this time at night but suddenly he hears someone knock on the door so, he opens it but sees no one however "Down here Dave" it was Alvin who was covered in mud. Dave tries not to laugh by how his son looked so, he asks "Alvin um Chuckle Alvin um what Chuckle Happened" and Alvin angry responds "when I was answering those reporter's questions, more reporters showed up and I couldn't take it anymore because they kept grabbing me an pulling desperately trying to interview me but, I managed to get away by running but, they followed me everywhere so, I had to hide under our house even though it was muddy under it" Alvin smells himself and he felt like gagging because he smelled like something dead mixed with rotten eggs. "well, I'm so glad that you came up with that Idea to distract them and as a reward, I'll buy you any video game that you want from your favorite game store that Toby works at" Alvin jumped from exactment and was about to hug his father but then, he remembered that he was covered in mud and he stank so he just thanks him. "Thanks Dave, you're the best and oh by the way, could you prepare me another sweater because I think it will be hard to wash this off" says Alvin as he looked at the drips of mud falling from his sleeves. "Sure, answers Dave as he closes the door and makes his way to the basement where the washing matching and clean clothes were.

When Dave entered the basement, he walked to the washing machine where a basket with clothes was on top. He gets one of Alvin's sweaters and was about to head back but, something caught his eye and it was a calendar that was on the wall so, he stares at it and notices that one of the numbers were circled and had the following message on it. "Alvin's birthday" Dave's jaw dropped because he almost forgot about Alvin's birthday which was the day after tomorrow. "how could I almost forget my son's birthday?" and the he plans something. He gets out and makes his way to the Chipmunks room and when he got there, before speaking, he opened the door and saw them doing their own thing. Dave then notices that Alvin wasn't in the room so, it was the perfect time to tell the others about his plan. "Guys this Friday is Alvin' birthday and I want to have a party for him but, not like a kids party that has balloons moonwalks and clowns, I mean a type of Party that he would enjoy" Brittany's smiles by the great news and asks "we know Dave and, I plan to ask Alvin out when it comes I will ask Alvin out" everyone in the room goes Aww except for Jeanette who was a bit sorrowed to hear her say that. "good for you Britt and I know he'll say yes because I remember like not long ago, he used to talk about you a lot. He loves you" Brittany blushes by what Simon just told her so she asks him "do you really think so Si?" and Simon nods. Brittany notices that Jeanette had a sad face so, she approaches her and asks, "What's wrong Jean?" Jeanette puts on a fake smile and answers "oh, I'm alright Britt, just a bit tired because of this rough day.

"well, let's go to bed then" utters Brittany and everyone agrees Meanwhile, Alvin finished showering and he dries himself and yells "DAVE, COULD YOU BRING ME A NEW SWEATER?" then Dave replies "oh ok I'm coming" a few seconds later, Dave walks in to the bathroom and hands Alvin one of his red sweaters. Alvin puts it on and then he hands Dave his dirty sweater but, as he was about to give it to him, the pocket knife that he had falls from his pocket on to the floor. "ops sorry" mentions Alvin as he picks it up and then outs it in his pocket. "be careful with that Alvin because I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt by that" Alvin ignores his remark and asks him "um I everyone asleep?" Dave nods and then he tells Alvin "Alvin I'm really proud of you, not only are you improving your behavior but, you got us out of that island save us from that volcano and you save Jeanette also, you managed to get those reporters out of our house" Alvin rubs his chin and responds, "thanks Dave" then they both Leave and they each go in to their rooms.

 **Alvin's Pov**

Walks in to his shared room and goes to his bed but, before he closes his eyes, he glances at Jeanette who was peacefully sleeping. "goodnight my little angel" he whispers and then he closes his eyes but, a few minutes later just as he was about to fall asleep, he hears someone moving so, he opens his eyes and thanks to a nightlight that Theodore uses, he was able to see Jeanette getting out of the room. Alvin decides to follow her and have a nice alone talk with her but, he notices that Simon gets up as well and goes outside the room.

Alvin waits for a for about ten minutes and now he starts to wonder where are the two doing so, he gets out of his bed and makes his way out. Once he's out, he goes to the living room but didn't see them therefore he checks the kitchen but saw no one. Alvin was about to go back to bed but, he hears voices coming from the door on the other side. He makes his way to the door carefully trying to not make any noise and when he gets there, he hears _"Just look at that moon, it reminds me of the time me and my brothers were living with Ian hawk, we would be on the roof of his house and stare at the moon at night whenever we were feeling down" giggles "please don't say that name again because, it only brings me horrible flashbacks on how he treated me and Eleanor" Sigh "Sorry and I'm curious about something" "What is it?" "When we were I that island, after that spider bit me, how was my other personality like, was he anything like me?" "Well, not really, Simone was confident cocky almost like Alvin but a bit a bit crazier" "Oh really?" "Yup" "um which personality is better in your opinion, me or Simone?" "well, I'll be honest with you, Simone was awesome a great gentleman very confident but, I would rather the old Simon, the old Simon that I met not long ago, the old Simon that is like my other half, the old Simon that understands the fun about science" Chuckle "Thanks Jean"_ then there's silence which got Alvin curious so, he opens the door a little bit and what he sees, brakes his heart in to a million pieces. There in fronton him was Simon and Jeanette's lips locked with each other's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **wondering why**

 **Hello, you guys I hope that you all are having an awesome day and I hope that you all are enjoyging this story so far.**

 **Jeanette's Pov**

Simon stares at the moon and as he was doing that, he asks me "um which personality is better in your opinion, me or Simone?" I was a bit astonished by his sudden question so, I take a deep breath and tells him "well, I'll be honest with you, Simone was awesome a great gentleman very confident but, I would rather the old Simon, the old Simon that I met not long ago, the old Simon that is like my other half, the old Simon that understands the fun about science" Simon chuckles and thanks me. Now we were silent and both of us were looking in to our and I notice him slowly approach his face to m which I was not expecting and Yup his lips touched mines. As he was kissing me, I didn't feel anything inside me like I didn't feel like I was enjoying his kiss so, I gently push him away. "I I'm sorry Jean, I didn't know what came over me" he was about to leave therefore, I grabbed his hand and explain "no wait it's ok, I was just surprised by you doing that" Simon smiles a little bit and then says "we should go back to bed" I nodded and while we were heading back inside, there was silence between us which made me feel awkward also, I noticed that the door was slightly opened which got me a bit curious because I remember closing it.

We got to our room and went to our own beds but, now I couldn't sleep anymore. my head was filled with questions like why did I not kiss Simon back? Why did I reject his kiss? And why didn't I feel any enjoy inside me like Imagined since almost the first time we met. as I was thinking, another question pops in mind, "why was I sorrowed when Brittany said that she was going to ask out Alvin on his birthday. I should be happy for my sister but, for some reason I'm not which confuses me even more and hope that soon I'll get some answers. Tears were running down my cheek and then I looked at my alarm clock that was on the wall and it was 2:43am and I was bored by not being able to sleep and just laying down. I decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk which might help me fall asleep so, I was getting out of bed and made my way to the door.

 **Alvin's Pov**

Why, why am I so hurt that I caught her kissing with Simon and why did I feel angry inside as well. I was in the basement crying and I don't know why I reacted like this when I saw them kissing. "I need some advice and I know who can help me. I dried my tears with my pajama sleeves and then I made my way out of the basement. I got out and was heading to Dave's room but suddenly I bumped in to someone because of the dark hallway that I could barely see where I was going. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was interrupted by he or she saying "it's cool Alvin" I froze when I heard that voice. The lights turn on and there in front of me was Jeanette holding a glass of milk and I noticed that she had some on her pajamas which was probably because of me when I bumped in to her. I wanted to apologize again but, now that I know who is in front of me, I couldn't speak. "Alvin, are you alright?" asks Jeanette as she looks in to my eyes. I noticed that she her eyes were red and was acting a bit nervous but still, I decided to not say anything. "I I uh got to go" I responded as I went around her and made my way to Dave's room and as I was walking, I felt that her eyes were on me and soon I was inside Dave's room.

I jump from the floor to his bed and found him sleeping with his mouth open. "Dave, um please wake up" I whisper as I slapped him gently then He stirs and then slowly opens his eyes. "What's wrong Alvin?" he asks as he rubs his eyes. "um Dave I have something to ask you but first, please tell that you won't tell anyone" Dave gives me a curious look and answers "Well, it depends on what is it" I sigh and say "when me, my brother and the Chipette's were on island, I have been feeling strange every time I'm around Jeanette like it's weird because, I remember I felt like this when I met Brittany. I would feel nervous and a I would have a funny feeling on my stomach and this strange feeling has gotten stronger every time that I'm around her and every time that we talk also, I noticed that the this feeling that I'm having for Jeanette, I don't have any more for Brittany which concerns me because she loves me and I don't know if I still love her" Dave gave me an astonished look and responds "well, I know why are you feeling like this Alvin but, there's a problem behind that" he rubs my hair and continues "Alvin, your falling in love which Jeanette but, you're not the only one who has an eye on her. Simon loves her as well and I know this because of the way he acts around her and he even told me on the night the Chipette's moved in to our house. On that night, he came to my room and tells me almost the exact same thing you just told me. He loves her and I don't think Jeanette knows and he also told me that he thinks that she loves him as well and if that is true then, I'm sorry Alvin but she was meant to be Simon's girlfriend" I felt like I was punched on my chest when he said that. All this time, I have been in love with Jeanette and I'm barely knowing it. "Alvin, does Brittany know that you don't love her and instead you love her sister" asks Dave as he gave me a sympathetic look. I shake my head and then I say "she'll find out sooner or later and when she does, I just hope that she doesn't take it so hard" Dave kisses my forehead and tells me "I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll have a talk with Jeanette about if she loves Simon alright?" I felt a little better when he said that I nodded.

I didn't tell Dave about me catching her kissing with Simon because, the memory of that happening brings me pain again. I told him good night and I went back to my shared room and as I was walking, I was thinking. Jeanette love's Simon because I caught them kissing so, I doubt that she'll tell Dave that she doesn't love him.

 **Jeanette's Pov**

I went was making my way back to the room after I changed my shirt because some milk got on me. I was about to enter but then I saw Alvin coming so, I stopped in my tracks and say "Hey, is everything ok?" he gives me a small smile and then says "um, sure" but I could tell that he was lying to me so, I get between him and the door which causes him to give me a puzzled look. "Alvin, you can tell me anything, please tell me if something is wrong" he covers his eyes and breaks down. I was sorrow and a bit surprised to see him crying but, I grabbed his hand and I put my hand on his back. "Alvin please, let's go to the living room and there you can tell me what's wrong" he nods and we make our way there.

 **Alvin's Pov**

I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to tell her why I'm acting like this but, I didn't want her to know that I love her yet because it might ruin our friendship so, I decided to tell her half of the truth. We made it to the living room and we sat on the couch and she was so warmly nice with me because she dried my tears with her fingers and hugs me. About a minute later she lets me go and tells me "now, please tell me what's wrong" I cover my face with my hands and I answer, "I uh don't love Brittany anymore" after I told her that, there was silence so, I looked at her face and saw a blank expression.

 **Jeanette's Pov**

Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say that he doesn't love my sister anymore? I didn't know what to tell Alvin and he was staring at me confusingly. Now for some reason, I was feeling joyful inside which confused me because, how could I be happy of him not loving Brittany anymore. "Jean" he calls and then I tell him "I'm sorry to hear that Alvin and does she know?" Alvin gives me a disapproving look so, I could tell that she doesn't know. "don't Alvin, you'll find the right girl soon" I mention as I lift his chin with my finger. He slightly smiles and says, "thanks for being there for me Jean, Simon is sure lucky to awesome girl like you that love's him back" It shocked me when he those words came out of his mouth because I could tell that he was trying to tell me something.

I was about to ask Alvin something but, he quickly gets up and leaves. Now I was alone on the couch wondering what Alvin was trying to say when he said that Simon was lucky to have a girl that loves him back. "Why would he think that, I mean me and Simon have never hold hands, kissed or anything so, why would he think that. Unless if He saw, OH NO, if he saw what I think he saw, it wasn't not what he thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Finding an explanation**

 **Jeanette's Pov**

I made my way back to my shared room and when I went in, I hoped on to Alvin's bed and saw him fake sleeping. "Alvin, please come with me outside, I need to tell you something" I whispered as I shook him but, he still doesn't move which was starting to annoy me so, I was about to tickle him but, I hear a voice behind me "Jeanette, what are you doing on Alvin's bed?" it was my sister Brittany. "oh, um having a nightmare while sleeping so, I'm trying to wake him up" I responded with an innocent smile. Brittany gives me a serious look and tells me "well if he is leave it to me so, please go back to bed" I was a bit offended by Brittany because she sounded so rude but, I still went back to my bed. _"tomorrow, I'll tell him"_ _I say in my mind as I felt sleepy._

 _ **Normal Pov**_

 _The next day_

The next day, Alvin was awakened by Dave shaking him and whispering "Alvin, let's go and get your game before the place gets packed" Alvin wakes up and was glad to hear Dave say those words from him because, usually when Dave wakes up Alvin he yells AALLLVIINNNNNN because he's never ready for school on time but, this time he woke him up for something that Alvin enjoyed. "I'll be downstairs in a minute" whispers Alvin and Dave cheerfully nods. Alvin goes to the bathroom and changes from his pajamas to his red sweater and then he brushes his teeth. After that, he heads downstairs where Dave was waiting for him by the door and Dave says, "we'll don't have time to eat so, I'll buy some food on the way there" Alvin felt really lucky to hear that because, Dave only bought expensive food on special occasions. "what about my brothers and the Chipettes?" Dave opens the door and answers "I left their off on the table and a note on the fridge" then they head outside.

An hour later, Dave bought some breakfast for him and Alvin and now they were arriving at the game store Meanwhile, back at home Jeanette was the first to wake up and the first thing that she had in mind was telling Alvin what she wanted to tell him until Brittany stopped her. she went to his bed but was disappointed to see that it was empty so, she goes to the living room. She got there but didn't see him then she goes to the kitchen. "where is he?" whispers Jeanette once again disappointed by not finding him there but then, she notices a note on the fridge. She approaches it and reads "Me and Alvin went to a game store, I left food for you all at the table. We'll be back soon" Jeanette sighs and then she heads to the table to eat.

As she sat down, she hears someone approach her and asking, "Where is Alvin?" it was Brittany who was putting a hair bun for her pony tail. "they went to a game store so, Dave left food for us" Brittany finishes fixing her hair and takes a seat across from Jeanette. "boy I can't wait for tomorrow" says Brittany cheerfully as she digs in her food which was cereal with nuts on the side. Jeanette gives Brittany a fake smile and responds "oh, really?" and Brittany says "yup, and I know that he loves me because I remember the googly eyes he gave me the first time he saw me and he saved us well, mainly for me, he saved us from Ian hawk also, he got us to safety from that volcano back at the island" Jeanette felt sorry for Brittany because, she doesn't know that Alvin doesn't love her anymore but, Jeanette decided to not tell her because, Brittany would probably think that Jeanette is jealous that Brittany has a boyfriend and she doesn't. "oh well, I hope that he'll say yes" I remark with another fake smile.

Brittany stops eating and gives me an angry look and says, "he will say yes, so don't say that you hope because he will say yes, I know it" now I was getting extremely annoyed by Brittany's behavior towards me. "sorry" I responded as I was trying to not loss my patience. "you better be" replies Brittany as she finished eating her cereal.

Soon the rest of the Chipnunks and Eleanor came to the table to eat. In the meantime, Alvin was looking for a game at the game store but he couldn't find a game that he liked so, he approaches Dave who was looking at some Classic watches. "um Dave, I couldn't find anything that I like" informed Alvin and then Dave looks at him and asks "Hmm, well is there anything else that you would like?" Alvin thinks for and then, he spots something by Dave. Alvin approaches it and it was two necklaces. One said, "together and the other showed "forever" Alvin looks at Dave and he could tell that Alvin wanted the necklace so, he tells the cashier "I'll take these necklaces" then he pays for it and they both make their way back to the car.

On the ride home, Dave asks "Alvin, why did you want those necklaces for" Alvin who was staring at the gold necklaces In his hands responds "it's for Jeanette, if she does love me then, I'll give one of these to her but, if she doesn't love me as well then, it means that I was meant to be single my whole life" Dave was astonished by Alvin's response and also he noticed that Alvin hasn't been his usual troublemaking self since the vacation trip.

 _"Dave, these two necklaces were really expensive and if Jeanette doesn't love me then, I'll give this to Simon for him to share with Jeanette who was meant to be Simon's girlfriend's and I'll find a way to pay you back"_ said Alvin in his mind as he kept staring at the necklaces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Horrifying truth**

 **(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME READERS SO, THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED)**

 **Jeanette's Pov**

We all finished eating so, we were now watching Meerkat manner, a show that Theodore and Eleanor also, I could tell that the others weren't in to that tv show because they all looked bored. I was bored as well so, I hoped off the couch and I started to make my way to the bathroom to check how my wound looks but, before I could leave, Simon asks me "where are you going Jean?" I slowly turn to face him and I say to him "I'm going to the bathroom" then he responds "well, let me walk you there because I was planning to go to our shared room" Simon makes his way to me and I give him a smile that said, _"thanks I guess"_ and we left the living room.

I made it to the bathroom door and as I was about to go in, Simon puts his hand on my shoulder so, I face him and he asks me "Jean, I really wasn't planning on going to my room. I only said that so I could get some alone time with you" I didn't say anything back and instead I kept looking at his eyes I saw worriedness. "Jean, I love you ever since we met and I can tell that you already knew that so, I would like you to answer two questions for me. First Do you love me as well?" I was caught off guard by his question so, I kept quiet which makes him frown. "I see, your silence is a sign for me saying that you don't love me back. Sorry for kissing you last night which probably made you uncomfortable" he was about to leave but, I garb his hand I tell him "no please don't go. I need you to listen to what I have to say first so, first Simon it's not that I don't love you, it's just that-" "HEY GUYS WE"RE HOME" I was interrupted by Dave who was back with Alvin so, I face Simon and tell him "continue talking later but, please know this, it's not that I don't love you however, I have a reason why I didn't kiss you back. Now let's go and see Dave" I squeeze his shoulder softly and then we start to make our way to the living room.

When we go to the living room, I saw Dave holding some kind of watch in his hand and I saw Alvin holding a white box with a red bow tied to it. I approached Alvin and tell him "hey Alvin, how was your morning?" he grins and responds, "oh it's been going well and how was your morning?" he fills me with joy when I see him smile because, I thought that he was still sad for last night. "it's good and by the way" I get close to him and I whisper "we need to talk so, meet me in our room in an hour" he gives me a curious look and then agrees.

Moments later, me, my sisters, the Chipmunks and Dave we're watching tv and we were watching SpongeBob and I was a bit surprised to see Dave was watching it with us because since he's an adult, I didn't think that he would be in to these kinds of tv shows. Half an hour later, it was beginning to rain which upsets Dave "Oh no, I need to change a flat tire of my car and I don't want to risk getting a cold" then he gets up and leaves. As I was sitting on the sofa, Simon who was next to me whispers "hey Jean, I think now is a good time to continue our talk" I look at him and then at Alvin who was staring at the tv. I nod and we both make our way to our shared room. When we got there I made sure to lock the door then, I spoke "Simon, before I tell you the rest, please tell me promise me that our friendship won' be ruined" Simon's eyes looked watery and I could tell that he knows what I'm about to tell him. "Simon, the reason why I did not kiss you back is not because I don't love. It's because I'm slowly losing love for you and instead of loving you, my oove for someone else is growing" Simon gives me a heartbroken and confused expression. "Who is it?, Who is the other one that you love?" he asks as tears were running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Simon but, I can't tell you" I whisper as I started to cry as well. "YES YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO LEAVE FROM YOUR AND OUR FAMIY'S LIFE FOREVER" Shouts Simon as he dries his tears with his shirt meanwhile, I was stunned by reaction.

 **End Jeanette's Pov**

Meanwhile downstairs, the others were still watching tv but, Alvin was asleep but then he was awakened by Simon's shouting. _"Now why is he yelling?"_ _thinks Alvin as he looked at the others reaction but, they were so in to the show that none of them noticed Simon screaming. Alvin leaves the living room and starts head to the room._

Now back with Jeanette and Simon, Jeanette was crying from both sadness and shock. Simon was crying as well but, he shook's Jeanette's shoulders violently and keeps saying "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME WHO IT IS" but Jeanette doesn't respond. Simon has enough and tells her "I had so many illusions about us getting married and having kids and I still do so, I'm not going to let you ruin this for us. Can't you feel the intense love that I have for you, huh can't you?" Jeanette cry's even more and responds, "I'm sorry Simon but, I love him" Simon starts to get angry and he was about to say something but then he hears someone hitting the door. "JEAN, IS EVERYTHIGN ALRIGHT, I HEARD SOME SCREAMING" it was Alvin who sounded like he was really worried about Jeanette. She was about to answer Alvin but Simon answers for her "everything is fine Alvin so, go away" however Alvin doesn't listen to him. "Simon, why are you screaming at Jeanette?" "This is none of your business Alvin so, go away NOW" responds Simon as he threw kicked the door.

"I've got to get in there, Jean needs me" says Alvin in his mind as he makes his way to the front door. Alvin goes to a tree next to his shared room and climbs it. once he was on top, he looked at the room from the window and saw Jeanette on her knees and Simon kept shouting to her face. "LISTEN, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY GIRLFIREND THEN, YOU'LL AT LEAST GIVE ME A KID WITH THAT'S GOING TO CARRY YOUR BLOOD AND MINES" Simon grabs Jeanette's chin and he kisses her. Alvin's blood quickly boiled at he starts to kick the window. Simon stops kissing Jeanette and he faces the window. "Well, well, well you still keep bothering us huh but you know what, I want you to watch every second of this" Simon carries Jeanette to his bed and the he gets on top off her. "STOPP HEEEELLP" screams Jeanette as she tries to push Simon. Meanwhile, Alvin was horrified by his brothers actions, he was turning in to a monster so, Alvin starts to head but the window.

Simon was kissing Jeanette's neck but then he pauses because of the noise Alvin was making. "it's no use Alvin, now sit back and enjoy" but, somehow Alvin managed to break the glass and it makes a huge sound which got everyone in the house attention. Simon was about to unbutton Jeanette's pajama top but then, he stops because an injured Alvin was approaching him. "would you look at that, Alvin somehow broke the glass" mocks Simon as he gets ready to attack Alvin but then, he see's something in Alvin's eyes. He sees Alvin's eyes filled with anger and tears which makes him realize something so, he turns his head to Jeanette and says "so, he's the one you we're talking about all along" then he turns to face Alvin and when he did that, Alvin's fist connected to his face. Simon falls to the ground unconscious and Alvin goes to Jeanette's aid. "Jean Baby are alright?" asks Alvin but, Jeanette does not answer him so instead he hugs Alvin and cries on his chest. "Don't worry Jean, I'm here for you" then he kisses her and she kisses him back. Suddenly the door to the room drops the floor and everyone comes in. Alvin tells the family what Simon just tried to do and everyone was so nauseated and shocked.

Dave took Simon to a kennel and everyone was so hurt by Simon because they didn't realize that he was such a demon deep down. Dave let's Jeanette sleep in Alvin's bed with Alvin because she was so frightened and had flashbacks of Simon attacking her. that same Day, Brittany found out about Alvin and Jeanette's love for each other and she was devastated and she was angry at her sister for taking her man but, deep down she was happy for Jeanette.

The next day

It was morning and it Alvin's birthday. Alvin was the first to wake up and what he sees first is a the beautiful Chipette who is the love of his life. She was sleeping peacefully, her head was on his chest. Alvin thinks that it's a good time to show what he bought so, he reaches for something under his pillow. He takes it out and it was a white box with a red ribbon tied to it. "hey sleepy head" he whispers as he kisses her forehead then, She wakes up and sits up. "good morning baby" she says cheerfully as she gives him a peck on his lips. "look what I have for you" says Alvin as he shows her the box and she gives him a silly look. "Baby, today is your birthday, not mines so why are you giving me a gift?" she asks as she opened it.

When she saw what was inside, she started to cry from joy. It was the two necklaces Alvin bought and Jeanette asks him "Baby, you didn't have to buy this" then she looks at the word on each necklace. Alvin takes the one that show together and he puts it on then, Jeanette takes the one that said forever and she asks him "Alvin, it's gorgeous Want to help me put it on?" Alvin nods and he gets behind her. after that they start to make out.

A week later, they were back in school and the Chipmunks and the Chipette's decided to not tell anyone about what Simon did and what happened to him. All of their friends were wondering where he was but, all the Chipmunks and the Chipette's told them was that he lives with their parents far away.

Now the Chimunk's and the Chipette's were in the cafeteria for lunch but, one Chipette wasn't with them and that Chipette was Brittany. Ever since she found out about Alvin and Jeanette's love for each other, she hasn't cared about her looks like, she deosn't fix her hair anymore which was messy since then and she doesn't wear any makeup anymore and wears a black sweater.

As the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were enjoying their meal, Brittany approaches them while holding hands with someone by her side. "Hey guys" he says and everyone turns to face her. Alvin looked at her and she was holding hands with someone next to her and starts to wonder _"Hmm, who's that?"_ then Eleanor speaks "Hey Brittany, good to see you" but this time Brittany actually had hair back like it was before and she was wearing makeup like before. "Guys I would like you all to meet Carla, we have been friends for over a year but now she's my girlfriend and we have been dating for about a week now" everyone was stunned by her words. "Carla, this is Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette and Alvin" Carla shakes their hand then, Brittany speaks "can we have lunch with you all?" the other nod and Brittany and Carla sit down. Carla was wearing a black sweater as well but had no Makupe.

Soon the bell for the end of lunch rang and everyone was leaving but Alvin and Jeanette stayed at the table. "I didn't know Brittany was Bisexual" says Alvin with a surprised voice and Jeanette answers "me neither but, now i'm realizing that, she was actually showing signs of being bi because I remember about five months ago, she was saying how great and gorgeous a girl named Carla was and she said that she would totally date her if she gets the chance but, she didn't because Brittany's love for you was too strong" Alvin was astonished but then he says "really, well I thought that she was going to find another guy that's she would love but, still I'm happy that she is happy with her girlfriend" Jeanette nods and they start to make their way to class.

 **So how was the story?**


End file.
